


i don't need luck, i have you

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [36]
Category: Gentleman Bastard Sequence - Scott Lynch
Genre: Banter, Drabble Collection, Jean "Fondly Exasperated" Tannen, Locke "I just need to wait until Jean gets back" Lamora, M/M, canon-typical levels of Locke being a dumbass, god these two are so married it's not even funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: "If you pull a stunt like this one more time," Jean says, brushing the hair from Locke's eyes with a tenderness that belies his stern tone, “I am going to leave you there."
Relationships: Locke Lamora/Jean Tannen
Series: OTP Drabble Project [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	i don't need luck, i have you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plan_M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plan_M/gifts).



> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> When and where does this take place? It literally doesn't matter because the two things you can always count on are Locke's certainty Jean will show up to save his ass, and Jean arriving to do just that.
> 
> Title is dialogue from Star Wars: Rogue One, and a special thanks to my friend Sneha for pointing out how perfectly it fits the Jeanlocke dynamic.

Locke regains consciousness in Jean's arms. He's sorry to say it's not an especially uncommon occurrence.

"If you pull a stunt like this one more time," Jean says, brushing the hair from Locke's eyes with a tenderness that belies his stern tone, “I am going to leave you there. I'll take our money and live like a king in Emberlain and I won't think about you once."

"Liar," Locke says with an easy smile, struggling upright. Snatching Jean's hand, he presses a kiss to the back of it and laughs at Jean’s blush. "I know you'll always come for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
